


Jade

by Wynterstorm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynterstorm/pseuds/Wynterstorm
Summary: Jade finds an opportunity to escape a hydra compound only to realize that she has amnesia. Who was she before? She wants answers. But first things first. Who can she trust? What year it is?  Who is the Winter Solider?  Will Jade figure out the mystery behind Hydra and why this is is all reflated to a group called the Avengers.





	Jade

Chapter 1  


In a dank, musty cell that had no windows to tell from night or day a young girl laid upon a soiled mattress. She appeared to be in thought as she listened to the sounds of the guards beyond the bars.  


She had noticed that the guards of the compound have become complacent in their daily activities. She had kept track of the rotation of the guards, remembering the minute things. From the fidgeting of the youngest guard, the distinct footsteps, hint of a hidden pocket knife and the procedure of their checks.  


The guards would come every eight hours to deliver food. She did not become nervous during this activity. No. Not even when the food was thrown across the floor in the guard’s distaste of prior encounters of her. She feared when they would open the doors. When she was manhandled down the hallways to the pristine white labs. She was taken once a day to the lab to be poked and prodded on by the Doctors. Lately she had heard them talk about the failures of an experiment called the Winter Solider. Whatever it was she knew that she wanted no part in it.  


She reached her restrained hands to touch her head. ‘I never once thought I would be bald. I have to get out of here. I can’t sit around and wait any longer. The amount of times that they have been in my head and the lack of results I have shown. I know… it is only a matter of time.’  


This day she would make sure that it would not be the same. She became aware of the chance she had been given.  


‘I wonder if this could be a test for me. Although it has been many of years since I have attempted to escape. Don’t be frighten. What do you have to lose?’ She thought, as she sat up on the mattress. She clenched her hands in her lap. She looked at the white lightning shaped scar that ran from her toes to her thigh on her ebony legs. ‘Nothing. Nothing, but pain.’ She was already so badly scared and pain well the pain she has had to deal with it for quiet sometime. She smirked. ‘Daddy always said never aim low always aim for greatness.’  


“Hey!” The grey-haired guard slammed his baton against the bars. “You know the routine, Freak. Get to your spot.”  
She moved her hands to touch the mattress and gripped a needle that she had stashed and stood up and then walked to the center of the room where there was a white circle. The sound of the electric field could be heard and the blue light field showed with a box space that was big enough for hands to stick through. The younger guard tapped his badge and finger upon the door then jingled the keys to get the cell bars to open. The cell lights came on.  


“You know the drill, Jade. Put your hands in the box and then we can get you on your way,” stated the agitated young guard.  


“How many times do I have to tell you? Rob do not call it by its name. It doesn’t deserve respect. You remember the stories I told you about before you came. I was not joking. It is not something to be taken lightly,” the older man said while looking sternly at Rob.  


“I know Tim, you have told me many of stories. Look she is just a girl. She has not caused any trouble in the last two years that I -,”  


“Get up! Get up, now!”  


Rob looked back over to Jade who was now moving to a crouch position while still avoiding getting electrified by the field.  
“I feel like I’m going to be sick” Jade said as she continued to hold her hands against her stomach. ‘come on stupid needle!’ she thought urgently.  


“Damn it!” Tim approached that opening and pushes his baton and sticks it through with the electrical currents on.  
“

Tim! No!”  


Jade grabs ahold of the baton and pulls the guard into the electrical field.  


The electrical field dissipates.  


Robs eyes open wide as he looks at the ground at his fallen unmoving mentor. He then glances over at Jade who has freed herself from the restraints the baton in hand and is now out of the circle. She tilts her head and blood continues to run down her lower lip to her chin from the self-inflicted wound. She takes a step forward as Rob starts to back up while turning his baton on. She keeps her eyes on him all the while reaching down for the dead guards’ access badge and keys.  


“Look, Rob, I really don’t mean you any harm.” Jade stated while shaking her head.  


“You have a hard way of showing it. He was right you are a freak!” Rob took a few more steps back toward the exit  


‘See I knew he was on team Tim this entire time. Really…. Focus on getting out of here first. Make sly comments later, ‘She thought. “I am done with your shit. I was trying to be nice, but this is just outrageous. “She turned the baton on and took one step forward and tossed the baton as Rob had turned to flee. Rob landed face landed against the side of the cell door.  


“You could have lived. I would not have given a shit, but your ‘lets be a follower’ behavior just plain sucks.” She grabbed Robs pocket knife, access keys and baton. She looked down the hall way. ‘Oh, almost forgot I need a thumb.’ Jade walked back to Tim’s body and grabbed his right hand and used the pocket knife to help remove it. She ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped the bloodied end.  


Jade walked to the hallway and looked and locked the cell and proceed to take the opposition direction of the doctors.


End file.
